Chance Meetings
by KittyBits
Summary: SEQUEL to The Game. Aaron and Annie are a happy established couple but they're haven't really told anyone. This is what happens when one realizes that the big, big world isn't that big afterall.
1. JJ

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM or any of the characters. The same goes for the rest of the chapters in this story.**

**Author's note: So! I present to you – The Sequel! I've personally always loved girl/boyfriend meeting boy/girlfriend's friends. So this is what I'll do: I'll let members of the BAU-team (and JJ) meet Annie in different circumstances. Some of the stories are very short others a bit longer. I'll write how many words there are in each chapter like this:**

**Wordcount: 338**

**And now:**

* * *

Annie settled on the bench keeping a close eye on the playing ground. There were several parents scattered around the area all watching their kid intently.

It wasn't because this place had a bad history.

It was just that nobody wanted their beloved offspring to be the first one in a hypothetical bad history.

Annie's eyes followed Jack closely when she felt someone settle next to her. She looked at smiled at the blond woman next to her.

"Hi."

"Hi," the blond woman smiled back.

"New here?" Annie asked not recognizing the womans' face.

"Kind of yeah... I just don't seem to have as much free time as I'd hope for. But today I had the chance to take Henry out to play." She gestured at a boy talking animatedly with Jack. Annie smiled.

"Which one is yours?" the blond woman asked.

"The one befriending your son – though he isn't _mine_ it that sense of the word."

The blond cocked a brow: "You a nanny?"

"Well..." Annie always found it hard to describe her relationship to Jack without people jumping to conclusions. "It's my boyfriend's son." The blond nodded. They waved when Jack and the younger boy called Henry waved at them.

"He seems to like you an awful lot."

"We are very good friends." Annie smiled. "I met Jack before I met his father – I'm a nursery teacher at his kindergarten."

"Oh..." The blond looked amused. "That sounds like some sort of sappy romance you can buy in the airport."

"I suppose..."

"You didn't kill the wife to get to him?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"God no – I she was still in the picture I would have settled with seducing him when he came to get his son."

"I see the sense in that."

"Mommy – I want ice cream!" The two women looked at Henry and Jack. They looked at them pleadingly.

"How can I possibly say no to eyes like those?" She smiled at her son and looked at Jack. "Do you want an ice cream too Jack?"

"Yes, please aunt JJ."

JJ looked at Annie's surprised face. "If you watch the boys I'll be back in 5 minutes."

**Next up is: David Rossi**


	2. Rossi

**Wordcount: 504**

"Stay right here with the wagon Jack! Don't wander off – I'll just run back and get the pasta." Annie looked at Jack with a serious facial expression. "And remember – don't talk to any strangers!" Jack nodded and returned Annie's look solemnly.

"Stay here, don't wander, don't talk to strangers." Jack felt proud that Annie was going to leave him on his own. He also felt a little bit scared by the thought of staying with the wagon in the big supermarket while she was gone. But he felt mostly proud.

"Alright. I'll hurry!" Annie walked briskly along the shelves and shot Jack a concerned looked before turning the corner and almost running towards the pasta.

Jack had a firm grip on the wagon. He was going to be a big boy. He was going to stay by the wagon and not talking to anyone. Just stay and make sure that nobody would take anything that he and Annie had picked for their dinner.

He wished Annie would come back, but he knew it would be faster if Annie got the pasta. She was much bigger than him.

Jack knew his grip on the wagon was getting tighter and he felt the fear grow as he looked intently on the corner Annie had turned.

"Jack – what are you doing here alone?" a deep voice asked. Jack turned and saw a familiar bearded face. The grip on the wagon loosened as the fear dissolved.

"I'm staying at the wagon not talking to strangers. And not walking off!" He smiled proudly as he remembered all the things he was told.

"JACK!" a loud female voice called from behind. Once again he turned this time seeing Annie rush towards him. She looked less than happy. She looked mad.

"No talking to strangers!" She placed herself between Jack and the strange man. She looked at the grown man furiously.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing? Walking around in supermarkets talking to small boys?"

"Annie," Jack said tugging her jacket.

"Not now Jack. I should call the POLICE telling them, what you're doing – it's absolutely SICK!"

"Annie – don't scold Uncle Dave!" Annie frowned for a moment, then looked down at Jack who still held on to her jacket.

"Uncle Dave?" Jack nodded. She looked back at the man in front of her and she realized he was trying to hide his smile.

He held his hand out at her, "David Rossi."

"David R-oh!" She took his hand a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "Annie Adams. I'm sorry about... that..." He brushed it of with a movement of his hand.

"No harm done. I was wondering why my friend Jack was standing alone here, but now I realized that he had a mother bear watching him from afar." He patted Jack's head and smiled at Annie. "But I'll be going now. Tell Hotch I said hi."

**Next is: Derek Morgan**


	3. Morgan

**Author's note: I have had this idea for soooo long!**

**Wordcount: 321**

* * *

Morgan glanced around feeling lost. This convenience store wasn't decorated anything like the one he usually visited. He frowned and rubbed his bald head. If only there were someone he could ask for directions. He noticed a blond woman who was looking at the meat counter – perfect!

"Excuse me, Miss?" He smiled his signature broad grin as he moved closer. She smiled back a bit hesitantly.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She had some pretty blue eyes.

"I'm new in this store and I can't seem to find what I'm looking for." She smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Logic wasn't the most important thing to whoever decorated this store, I noticed too," she smiled. "What are you searching for?"

"Beer," he made his smile a bit apologetic. He wouldn't mind making a good impression on this woman. When Morgan was being honest to himself he would admit, that he was having some small problems with the ladies recently. He had realized – thanks to a cheery conversation between his Baby Girl and Reid – that the women he used to "date" probably was a bit too young. The woman in front of him was older than he was used to, but not that old.

"Well," she said and smiled conspiratorial. "That's because they really thought about where to place the alcohol parts – and they picked the perfect spot! Nobody expected it!"

Morgan found her demeanor infecting and he looked around as if to make sure they weren't being watched. "Then where are they?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Behind fruits and vegetables!" He laughed.

"I wouldn't have guessed that!" He smiled his heart-throb-smile. "But now I seem to be out of flirty alcohol-vegetable-comments."

The woman looked thoughtful. "What about something with Bloody Mary?"

"But that's tomato juice."

"Oh yeah... But you put all kinds of stuff in it – like celery!" Her face lit up.

"I suppose you're right."

A person next to Morgan cleared his voice and Morgan jumped a bit when he discovered Hotch frowning at him.

"Are you flirting with my girlfriend, Morgan?" Morgan watched in surprise as Hotch slipped an arm around the waist of the woman in front of him.

"Be nice Aaron, I was kind of flirting back." She smiled apologetic at the Morgan. "But I recognized him right away." She held her hand out for Morgan to take it. "I'm Annie."

***Slightly evil laugh***

**Next up is: Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss**


	4. Garcia  Prentiss

**Author's note: This one needed a note too! So – If anyone has read my other story "Surprise Invaders" you'll have an idea of **_**how**_** Garcia and Prentiss will act. It just makes so much sense to me!**

**Wordcount: 1091**

* * *

Prentiss met Hotch halfway up the stairs.

"Hey Hotch, I got these papers I need you to sign." She held the file out for Hotch to take it. He looked at them briefly.

"Will you them on my desk – I've got a meeting with Strauss..." He glanced at his wrist watch. "Now."

"Sure – I'll do that." She smiled at him as he walked past her briskly. That man was always so busy!

Prentiss glanced at the messy desk in front of her. It was completely filled with papers and photographs. She went to the other side of the table to find a good spot to leave the file – it had to be signed and turned in _today_. She noticed Hotch's diary lying open. She glanced quickly at the door as curiosity got the best of her. Her eyes flashed back to the diary.

_What_?

January 22: AA, 7 P. place.

Prentiss dumped the papers on the desk and ran down to Reid's desk.

"Do you think Hotch's been drinking?" Reid frowned at her sudden question.

"No?"

"What are the symptoms?"

Garcia showed up holding a stack of files. "What's going on," she asked with a concerned look on her friends faces.

"I have no idea." Reid answered.

"I think Hotch has an AA-meeting tonight!" Garcia's jaw dropped her mouth forming a perfect O. Reid fingers fidgeted.

"And now I need you to list some symptoms!" Prentiss looked at Reid the urgency clear in her eyes.

"Well... There're a lot of different..."

"Symptoms Reid!"

"Loss of control, anxiety, obsession with drinking, loss of interests, unreasonable rensetments, loss of willpower, aggression, cloudy thinking, poor concentration, depression, stress denial..."

"Thanks Reid, I think that will suffice." Prentiss looked Garcia. "You thinking the same as me?" Garcia nodded with a horrified look in her eyes.

"Boss-man has been terribly moody lately."

"He never wants to go out with us anymore."

"His relationship with Strauss has gotten worse."

"He kept glancing out the window instead of reading on the plane when we flew back last Thursday."

"He also sighs a lot recently." The two women looked at Reid the fear growing at incredible speed. If Reid had noticed something wrong it was bad!

"So what do you think? Should we catch that movie Friday?" Garcia suddenly asked. Prentiss glanced over her shoulder and saw Hotch walking towards them.

"Count me in," she smiled.

"Movie? What mov-ouch!" Reid said and cast Garcia a hurt look until Hotch walked past him. His eyes grew.

"Do you think he heard us?" He asked in a small voice when their seemingly furious boss closed the door to after him.

"I don't think he did, but you really can't be..." They glanced up at Hotch's office when his door opened and the subject of all their speculations rushed out and towards Rossi's office.

They looked at each other.

"Did Hotch just look... Concerned?"

"You are aware of what this means?" Garcia asked her face a perfect mask of determination. Reid shook his head. "We'll have to investigate!" Prentiss nodded slowly but Reid's mouth fell open.

"You're going to _spy_ on our boss?" The two women looked at him. "No! No way – I won't do it! Even if he was drinking he's obviously already getting help!"

Garcia turned to Prentiss.

"We'll start following him after work."

* * *

"Why couldn't we have taken Esther?" Garcia whined in the passenger seat.

"Hotch knows Esther – he would have noticed us right away. They were hiding in Prentiss anonymous looking car parked a few houses from Hotch's home. They waited for his next move. Prentiss took a sip of her coffee cup and realized it was empty. She looked at her fellow conspirator.

"Can I have some more coffee?" she asked and held out her cup. Garcia had packed a ton of sandwiches and two big thermos of coffee.

"Here you go pumpk..." She stopped and looked intently at Hotch's house. "He's leaving!" Prentiss whopped her head in the direction of the house. She pulled her hat lower on her head feeling a bit paranoid.

"I can't believe we're doing this..."

"Drive – woman! Drive!" Garcia was almost jumping in her seat. Prentiss waited for Hotch to drive past her, then started the engine and followed. They were just going to see were he was going.

* * *

She looked at the redhead in front of her.

"Did we really need to get a table?" She asked in a tired voice. "We couldn't just have waited outside in the car?"

"Car-schmar! And I was hungry for something other than sandwiches." Garcia smiled at Prentiss over the edge of her menu. The brunette sighed and glanced at Hotch. As far as she knew, AA-meetings wasn't usually in restaurants. And definitely not small romantic restaurants like this one.

"What will we say if he sees us?" She asked her friend who sighed and put her menu down.

"We're doing research on good date-places." Prentiss nodded. She could do this. She glanced at Hotch again.

"Is it just me, or does Hotch look nervous?" Garcia was about to give her an annoyed comment but she looked at Hotch before doing so.

"You're right... This is extremely disturbing." She frowned. "Is it just me, or does he keep glancing at the door?"

"Maybe he's waiting for someone?" Prentiss suggested.

"Like a date?" The two women looked at each other and nearly burst out laughing.

"Hotch? Dating?"

"I know, I know – I don't even know why I thought of that... But if it wasn't Hotch that would totally be my guess!" Garcia defended herself.

"Well, I suppose I would have done the same. It's just... It's _Hotch_! I can't imagine him on a date!" The glanced at Hotch's table the same time and saw as he rose from his chair.

"Shit!" Prentiss whispered. "Do you think he heard us?"

Then – Oh sweet lord, is he really doing that? Garcia gasped – he smiled and held a hand out to a young woman who smiled at him and he – Nooooooo! He really IS doing that! – kissed her.

* * *

**Next up is: Dr. Spencer Reid.**


	5. Reid

**Auhor's note: This idea has been trapped in my head since Chapter 8 of The Game or something like that! And NOW I finally got it out!**

**Wordcount: 789**

* * *

Reid walked the short distance from his car to Hotch's house. He had never been here before but he knew that he was the one living closest to their boss so of course he volunteered to pick him up. But he still found it hard to believe that Hotch's car had broken down. It seemed so uncharacteristic for Hotch.

Reid pushed the doorbell and waited. It was unusually nice weather considering it was October. It hadn't been this nice since 1986. Reid admired the clear blue sky when he heard the door open behind him. A woman stood in the door and smiled.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

Reid frowned and glanced at the numbers on the wall.

"I-I'm here to pick up Aaron Hotchner, does he live here?" Reid knew he did – he couldn't be wrong about something like that.

"Of course – just a moment" Reid felt his frown disappear – he had been right! Of course he had. "Aaron," the woman called into the house. "Your ride's here!" Reid arched his brows at the unusual and extremely casual use of his boss' first name. The woman faced him again. "It'll just be a moment."

Reid heard a door open inside the house and then:

"Annie, tell Reid to come inside, I just need a minute." Reid stepped forward as the woman smiled and gestured for him to enter. He spotted Hotch down the hall. His shirt was open and his hair messy.

Reid and the woman called Annie stood for a while looking and each other. She smiled and he tried to smile back. He felt AWKWARD – capital letters.

"The weather's been extremely nice the last couple of days, don't you think?" Reid grasped the possibility to ease the awkwardness.

"Statistically it hasn't been this nice since 1986." He felt a bit worried as a smug smile spread on the lips on the woman in front of him.

"I just love Chinese food. Do you like Chinese?"

"It... um... tastes very well..." If Reid had seen the look the in Annie's eyes in Morgan's or Garcia's or Prentiss's he would have been worried. But this was a stranger – it couldn't mean the same – right?

"I always found it to be extremely amusing to eat with chopsticks – it's a good exercise for your fine motor skills." He didn't feel comfortable with this situation.

"I s-suppose you're right..."

"Jack is very skilled with a pair of chopsticks. But then again . It really isn't that hard, right?" Reid felt the blush rise. How could this... this... this _woman_ know this?

"I-I-I..." Reid stuttered.

"Don't bully him, Annie," Hotch said emerging from the room he'd disappeared into a moment ago. His shirt was done and his hair combed back to the hairstyle he usually had. He sat on a chair and started to put on his shoes.

"Jack, come and say goodbye to your dad!" Annie said as she stuck her head and torso through a door opening opposite of where Hotch was seated. The small boy came into the hallway and greeted Reid with a slightly shy, "Hi uncle Spenner." He went to hug his father reluctantly as if his father wouldn't leave if he didn't say goodbye.

"Okay, now go back to your cartoon," Hotch said and smiled at his son. Reid always felt at awe when he smiled. "Remember I love you."

"Love you too," Jack said and closed the door after him.

Annie looked at Hotch. "He'll be alright. And he has a play date with Henry Jareau tomorrow – everything will be perfect in a matter of hours." Reid looked curiously at the strange woman reassuring his boss – who actually seemed to relax at her words. Hotch stood and took his jacket.

"I don't know how long we'll be in Kansas, but if the UnSub keeps killing at this speed he'll make a mistake in a matter of days."

"Tell me about it when you get home, and now just hurry up and save the world." Reid's mouth fell open when Annie held out Hotch's briefcase and he leaned in to kiss her as he took it.

"As usual," he said with a small smile.

Annie waved at the two men when they walked to the car.

"Should I keep silent about this?" Reid asked as Hotch settled in the driver's seat. His boss looked at him with a small frown.

"You didn't know?" Reid shook his head "I think you just might be the last one to find out." He started the car.

* * *

**And this is the end of Aaron&Annie. As far as I'll write anyway – they'll probably get married and have a couple more mini-Hotches. Or something like that.**


End file.
